Haddock & Pork: Haddock Hindrance
by Hazel Topaz the Owl
Summary: Hiccup's an semi-amateur stater. After watching the recent Grand Prix, he seeks out multi gold medalist Victor to help train him. Will his mere presence distract his fellow skater Yuuri? Or cause some other conflict? Hiccup in the "Yuri on Ice" universe, ft. Victuuri fluff.
1. Chapter 1

~ _Chapter 1_ ~

Hey Peoples! Mash up of Yuri on Ice and How to Train Your Dragon, because why not. Please note, I never figure skated, lack extensive knowledge in that field, and getting most of my info via google. So, cut me some slack for any moves that may be wrong. If you know a good site or want to break it down to me yourself, PM me.

For those waiting for my other stories, you don't have to worry. This story is probably be about 3-4 chapters, depending how in goes. I also have a majority of the story written and just need to iron out the details & do a couple of re-reads.

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"You know what you're doing is stupid, right?" Astrid said over the phone.

"I thought you said is was crazy?" I countered.

"That's isn't any better."

"It is, since you said that you like crazy."

"That's true, I like that crazy head of yours. But to fly 11+ hours to a place that you've never been to, just to train on your off season... That. Is. Stupid."

"Did I also mentioned that I didn't exactly ask the coach about it yet."

"I like said stupid."

"But you still love me." I said as a matter of fact.

"You got me there." She groaned. "Just promise me that you'll be safe out there."

"I made it to my temporary apartment in one piece." I said jokingly

"I'm serious."

"Okay" I stopped fooling around. "I'll promise that I'll be careful. I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?"

"Alright. Talk to you later, Hic"

"Talk to you later, Milady." I hung up and took an extra minute to stare at my phone's wallpaper of Astrid and my dog Toothless.

A few weeks ago, I was watching one of the most exhilarating Grand Prix to date. I was captivated by everyone's programs, but the ones that stood out the most was Yuri Plisetsky and Yuuri Katsuki. After looking into it, I found that Victor Nikiforov, a 5 time Grand Prix & World Championship gold medalist, had choreographed both of their short programs and coached Yuuri throughout the season.

Gobber and my Mom made a great coaching duo, but I knew if I wanted to get any further in my skating then I'll also need Victor's guidance. I've spent a good chunk of my spare time figuring out how I could convince Victor to help me and I think I have a halfway decent plan. Gobber and my Dad were against it, but my Mom convinced them otherwise.

So I packed a couple of weeks worth of clothes & belongings, booked a flight to Japan, took the train to Hasetsu, and now here I am. As soon as I got to my studio apartment to make sure that it was legit, I collapsed onto the mattrase that they provided and slept off the jet lag that came crashing down on me. It's now my second day in Japan, and the real start of my mission.

I woke up before the crack of dawn, I grabbed my duffel with my skates, and headed to Yuuri's home rink, Ice Castle. Hell, I got there right as the owner was opening the rink. Just as I stepped foot into the rink, I saw the person at the counter flag me down.

"I'm sorry sir, but the rink has been reserved for most day." The brunet smiled probably hoping on to upset me. She seemed nice enough, so I would lay the sarcasm too soon.

"Well there's not one here now. Can I just skate until they come."

She looked a bit suspectedly at me at first until she got a closer look at my face. "Are you by any chance a skater from Denmark?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"A little", she pointedly looked at my auburn hair. "You're Henry Haddock aren't you?"

"Yup. The Hiccup of Hvidovre, at you service. (*1)" I said with a mock bow.

"Oh my Gosh. I'm Yuuko, co-owner of Ice Castle rink." She put out her hand, which I shook. "What are you doing here?"

"Just coming to relax while on my off season of course." I said with a shurg. "I've also heard that Victor is somewhere in Hasetsu and who knows, I could pick up a few things from him."

"Oh?" She said with a slight waver in her voice

"Can you let me know if you see or hear from him?"

"Uh, sure" She gave a thumbs up. "Will do!"

Gave a sigh as I turned away, moved to the center of the ice, closed my eyes, and started skating to a song in my head. He glided on the ice with graceful and natural ease and balance that's almost unheard of for someone his height. There's not much I can do until I can find Victor. He's bound to come to the ice rink at some point to help make sure Yuuri stays in top form. I didn't know long I was doing step sequences almost at random until I wrapped it up a Camel Spin that shifted into a Lay-back Spin.

Yuuko couldn't help but clap when I finished and when I looked over I froze momentarily. It's them. It's Yuuri & Victor. Yuuri had the usual short black hair & short-ish stature that I've seen throughout Japan. He was a bit thicker, but whether that was fat or muscle, I couldn't tell. That combined with his brown eyes, glasses, and reserved stance made him look like a shy puppy or something. Victor was more like a strutting bird in comparison. He was taller, thin, platinum blond hair to the point that it was silver, and had an overall open posture. Both had similar isolated, nonrestrictive exercise-wear, but that didn't stop reality from smacking me in the face. Astrid was right, this was stupid. Well, no turning back now. I tried to contain both my nerves and my excitement as I skated toward them.

"Hi, my name is Henry... no wait I mean Kon'nichiwa" I said trying to give a formal bow, but hitting my head on the railing in the process. Smooth. "Ouch."

"Hello is fine my friend." Victor said politely. "I was told that you wanted to speak to me."

"Yeah, I um... Well you see, I've been skating for almost all my life, but I haven't been able to really go beyond the national level." I started slowly containing myself. "After watching Yuuri's performances last season, I was hoping that you could train or at least during the off season. So I beg of you," I bowed again, this time clearing the railing. "please consider training me."

"Before I answer, I have a question. We get requests all the time for people asking for help. Why did you come all this way to Japan?"

"I heard that you're seldom able to fulfill those requests, or at least to the extent that I'm hoping for. I thought if I came to you, then you would be more willing to accept. And also", I looked up with mirth in my eyes, "I've heard that you like surprises."

I got this weird vibe from Yuuri when I glanced other to him. He was staring at me with look that I've never seen before, but I tried to not pay too much attention to it as I continued to look to Victor for an answer. He place a hand on his chin & his index finger was placed over his mouth, tilted his head so that his bang revealed his usually covered left eye, and he looked at me in thought. It was one of his signature poses that he had in news articles, but it looked more natural up close and away from cameras.

His face was straight before he spoke. "As interesting as it sounds, I cannot accept the offer to fully train you." My shoulders dropped before Victor elaborated. "I'm still relatively new to coach and don't want to stretch myself too thin. I also already promised Yuuri that I would be his full-time coach. However, I could... possibly help you with your program... that is if Yuuri is okay with it."

My eyes shot toward Yuuri for a follow-up answer. He looked confused and a bit nervous as he looked between me and Victor.

"Sure... I don't see why not. Especially since its the off season."

"Yes! Thank You." I said hands folded. "Thank You so much. You guys wouldn't regret it"

"Let us hope not. You're training starts now. And your first task is to go and eat some Katsudon " Victor somehow said with a serious face.

"What?!" Both Yuuri and I exclaimed confused.

"Of course, you'll still exercise but with a fitness plan that will help you built up the lean muscle that you'll need for jumps. But for now, you need more meat on those bones and carbs for fuel." Victor started to walk seeming to mentally develop a plan from Henry.

"You might want to get used to that." Yuuri motioned toward Victor. "Once he's set on something, he'll keep going until something else gets his attention."

"I can imagine, I'm the same way with my drawing, and sculpting, and and programming, and skating, and everything I guess. You get the point." I said with a smile, still letting go some of my nerves.

"Nice to be skating with you Henry." He held out his hand for a handshake which I accepted immediately.

"The pleasure's all mine. By the way, all my friends just calls me Hiccup."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Hvidovre = section of Copenhagen, the capital of Denmark. I was also considering using Dragør, but that would have been too on the nose.

If you don't know about the show "Yuri on Ice"... First, I would like to thank you for reading my story anyway. Second I would like to direct you to these 2 videos to help you to understand why this show is so good: opening [wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=ORDXWrL5EuQ] & live performance recreation [wwwDOTyoutubeDOTcom/watch?v=SSAHOMZYkOQ]

Also I forgot to mention at the top, I have another version of this story, but in Yuuri's POV. You'll be able to find it on the YOI side of FF.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

~ _Chapter 2_ ~

Like I mentioned in the previous chapter, I have another version of this story, but in Yuuri's POV. You'll be able to find it on the YOI side of FF.

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

It's been a week since I came to Japan, and things went way more smoothly then I thought. I've gotten proper bedsheets, basic folding furniture, and a router to connect to the building's wifi for my apartment nestled nicely on the block between Ice Castle and Yuuri's family's Hot Springs Resort or Onsen. Since I wasn't sure if Victor was going to be reject or accept me, I have to wait for Astrid to ship some clothes to me. Until then, I had to borrow some of Victor's clothes and a few of Yuuri's clothes.

We've all been spending time together every couple of days. Whether that was, showing them my drawing and programing skilling, showing me around the town, or simply relaxing in the Onsen. I may have almost hit both of them with my flailing arms in one of my moments of excited rambling. However something always felt off a bit off from time to time.

Don't get me wrong. Yuuri is such a sweet and kind guy that apologizes for the smallest things just as much as I do. Victor is loads of fun with high energy that can viral mine when I'm working on a project. However I couldn't stop this unsettling feeling when I'm around Yuuri. There have been times that where I've talked with Victor and everything is fine, but when I talked with Yuuri he seems strained at times. Confused on what this could mean, I consulted the best person that could help. I called Astrid.

"So let me get this straight." Astrid back tracked. "This Yuuri guy is tensed when he was around you."

"Yes." I agreed.

"Staring at you constantly."

"Not constantly, but I have caught him looking a couple of times."

"If it was at your butt, then I don't blame him."

"It was not. Can we please stay on topic here?"

"Okay. And he's tends to shy away from you more than everyone else?"

"Sort of. He sometimes even stutters when after he moves away."

"That settles it. He's into you."

"What?"

"You heard me. He into you or at the very least has a man-crush in some way."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Don't you remember when you first met Jack a couple of years back?"

"That was just a fling."

"uh-huh."

"Whatever, what should I do? I don't want to hurt him, because he's such a nice guy. But he deserves to know that truth as soon as possible."

"Aw, so you're not a heart-breaker after all."

"You know, think my sarcasim is starting to rub off onto you."

"Oh, it been like that for a while. As for my advice, let him down gently, but don't drag it out."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning was like another, I sprint to Ice Castle at dawn to get in some extra laps around the rink. Also today I decided that I would ask Yuuri to stay behind after practice, so that I can "let him down gently". To my surprise, not far into my stretching/warming up, Yuuri walks in. Alone. The Gods could not give me a break, even if I asked.

"Hey, Hiccup." Yuuri greeted

"Hey, man. You're here early." I tried to hide my slight unease.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk with you about something."

"I'm all ears." I said avoiding eye contact by lacing up his skates.

"I been feeling a little tense around when we're all training togther and I for a while I didn't quite know what it was."

I looked up to see him bowing his head in embarrasment, with a slight blush on his face. 'Gods damn it, He confessing his fellings isn't he?' Once my skates were laced, I got up and approached him. 'Please, don't make this any harder that it has to be.'

"I mostly only feel this way when I'm around Victor and you. And recently, I think these feeling are directed more toward you. I guess what I'm really trying to ask is-."

"Let me stop you right there." I interrupted. He looked up at me, probably not noticing that I moved at all. Damn that puppy eyes, it would almost rival Toothless's eyes if tey were a diffeent color. "I don't... How should I word this? I don't... and I mean no offense by this, but... I don't exactly 'swing that way'? No, wait! That didn't sound right. And it not entirly true, esspecially not after that one time with Jack. It wasn't on purpose, but at the same time it wasn't exactly an accident either." I was so caught up I didn't notice that I was ramble off with not sign of stopping.

"Hold up, Hiccup. What the hell are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, completely lost on what was going on.

"Weren't you trying to confess that you liked me?"

"No, I'm in a realtionship with Victor."

"Oh, my bad." I said now equally, if not more embarrased than Yuuri was a few minutes ago. "Then what were you trying to say?"

"I was trying to ask if you had a thing for Victor."

There was silence for a beat with either of us even moving a muscle, before I con't help but bust out laughing.

"I get that it's obvious that the answer is no, but you don't have to rub it in with the laughing."

"No, it not that." I said, trying to lower my laugh into more of a chuckle. "I mean that there was a point that I had a summer fling a guy once, so I don't blame you if I was giving off a certain vibe. The main thing is I actually have a girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, check out my phone." I pulled out his phone from my duffle and showed my a few pics from my camera roll. "I'm actually surprised Victor didn't tell you about her. I've mentioned and show her at least a couple of time to him."

"Why I wonder why as well." He said glancing to the side in thought. "I'll have to ask him about it later." He turned back with a tense smile.

"Sorry for all of this." I said scratching the back of my neck.

"At least we could straighten all of this out before it can effect our skating."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Later that Night)

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm ha! I'm so sorry! pff, ha! Ha!" Astrid was mostly rolling on the floor. She's been like this the whole call since I recounted my day to her.

"Are you done?" I said flatly

"Just give me a sec." she hiccuped through a laugh.

"It's not that funny."

"Oh yes it is. You were laughing just this hard when Fishlegs & Snotlout were trying to woo Ruffnut."

"How could I not? And you were laughing too, so don't act to innocent." I pointed out. "At least eveything is back to normal. The only thing that's missing is you being here with me."

"Well, that's something I wanted to ask you about. Is you new place pet friendly?"

"You planning to come here with Toothless?" I said with excitment leaking into my voice.

"Yeah, I wanted to suprise you, but then I realized that it would also be nice to have Toothless with us."

"That is so thoughtful of you, Milady. I think that they allow pets, but I don't think that they allow big pets."

"What sticklers?"

"But I might have a place in mind for him."

"Then it's settled. We're off to Japan!"

"Can't wait!"

"We'll see you soon! Goodnight, Hic"

"Goodnight, milady."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

~ _Chapter 3_ ~

Disclaimer – I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Hiccup POV)

"Are you sure that you took the E train to Hasetsu?"

"That's the one with the orange detailing, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'm on the right one. See you in a few minutes."

I hung up as I waited at the Train station with Yurri and Victor. After that whole misunderstanding, Yuuri seemed more relaxed and we were able to actually without any long awkward pauses.

"So what the name of your girlfriend again?" Yuuri asked.

"Astrid" I answered.

"Ah, that means 'divine beauty' or 'godly strength'?" Victor asked

"Both" I quipped. "It describes her to a tee, since she pretty much has both."

Speak of the devil, she was coming down the escolator and texting on her phone. I nudged the two and pointed her out before I started to walk toward her. She still had a her eyes on her phone as she got down, so I decided to circle around her and surprise her. I creeped up behind and quickly wrapped by arms around her & whispered, "Hey babe." I should have known better than to sneak up on a 5th degree black belt, because all I had to do was blink before I found myself on my back with an acute pain to my butt.

"Dammit Hiccup, I told to not sneak up on me like that in crowds." she said with her hands on her hips, but with a concerns look in her eyes. She had her hair up in her usual intricite braid and wore a sea green short sleeve top and jeans.

"Hello to you too." I wheezed as I tried to sit up. I couldn't say much of anything else before a mass of black fur pounced on me and started to lick me to death. "Good to see you took, bud." I petted and push the husky mix off of me.

"You alright?" Yuuri said as he and Victor approached.

"You weren't kidding about that godly strength, huh?" Victor commented before turning to Astrid and offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Victor and this is my partner Yuuri. You must be the 'divine beauty' that Hiccup has talked about."

"Yep" Astrid shook Victor's hand with an unexpectedly strong grip. "And that's Toothless." She patted his head as he finally got off of me.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Yuuri let Toothless come to him before petting him and letting him lick him.

"Aw, you were right Hiccup. He's just like Ungen (*1)". Astrid cooed quiet enough for only Hiccup and Victor to hear, which resulted in a giggling Victor and a confused Yurri.

"Let's catch up on the way to Yu-topia. Mama Katsuki is making Katsudon." Victor said stirring everyone to the taxi stand.

Everyone pilled into a taxi van along with Astrid's & the rest of my belongings and headed to Yu-topia. The ride mostly consist of small talk and getting to know each other. It had been decided that Astrid would be staying with me, but Toothless would be at Yu-topia since my apartment wouldn't allow large dogs to live on the property.

When we got to Yu-topia, Astrid and I enjoyed a private onsen reserved for couples, while Victor and I helped Mom in preparing the Katsudon.

I could tell that Astrid enjoyed the pork cutlet bowl from the disappointed pout she gave after seeing that she ate it all so quickly. Yuuri & I couldn't help but laugh considering the same thing happened to me with my first Yu-topia bowl.

Everything would have been fine if Mari hadn't come in with some Saké and Victor challenging Astrid to a drinking contest. Considering both of them are from northern regions with populace that can hold their liquor, I wasn't sure what was going become of this contest. With end in sight beyond getting tipsy, they quickly got bored that is until Astrid made a suggestion.

"Hey, Yuuri!"

"Hm?" Yuuri was leaning on victor as me nurse his cup of sake.

"Why don't we have a contest?"

"N-no thanks. I'm not that much of a drinker." he said a quiver that sounded like nervousness.

"Neither is Hiccup." she said pointing a thumb at me.

"What? Hey! I can hold my liquor. I just not a fan of it." I said trying to come of with an excuse that didn't sound lame.

"Then it shouldn't be that bad." She directed to both of us, "You guys can just keep it brief."

"I don't think its a good idea Astrid."

"Come on~" She begged. "I'll let you do that thing you like so much."

"Really?" I glanced to the other couple second.

"Come on Yuuri~" Victor said nudging Yuuri.

"I would but I don't think Hiccup would want to-"

"I'll do it." I cut Yuuri off.

I reached for Astrid's cup, while Victor gave Yuuri his cup and poured both of us a cup. I felt a little guilty after looking between Yuuri's cup and mine, since I dragged him into whatever game Victor & Astrid with playing with us. When we downed the first cup, I was surprised probably not expecting the sake to taste so sweet & bitter at the same time. This couldn't be too bad.

We downed a few more shots until my mind started to feel fuzzy and I swear that I saw crossed his eyes a couple of times. By the time that I was nearing my limit, I could just barely keep track of how much sake we drunk. I could feel and see Victor and Astrid prodding both of us, but I wasn't sure what they wanted. I was Yuuri trying & failing to wave them away and prepare for another cup before face planting in the table and blacking out.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Next Morning - Yurri's POV)

When I woke up I didn't expect to find myself with a dull headache while on the floor shirtless with a couple of sake cups covering my eyes. I must have past out after drinking the other night. When I moved the cups off my eyes I looked around to find that I wasn't alone. Hiccup was practically in the same state that I was in, but with a empty bottle of sake on his stomach instead cups over his eyes.

"Nice to see that your up."

"How bad were we last night?"

"Let's see?" She took out her phone and started scrolling though it. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

She handed the phone to me and I was both embarrassed, but not too surprised. We did everything from break dancing, to karaoke, and what looked my dry humping our significant others.

"And before you even think about deleting any of that, Victor has copies as well and I've already up my half."

"Astrid, you definitely as scary as Hiccup described."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(*1) Ungen = danish for pup

This fic-let fell a little flat compared to what I had in store for it. But was can I say, I lost steam by the time that summer ended. I might come back to give this story a proper ending, but for now I'm going to put a cap on this fic and call it a night.

Thanks for all those that reviewed, every little bit helps. If you're new to the story, please let me know what you think with a review. Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames please. And don't be too shy to check out some of my other stories.


End file.
